Arcane Knowledge
} |supertitle = Inquisition perk |name = Arcane Knowledge |icon = DW-arcane.png |type = Secrets |requires = — |description = A detailed study of magic and the places and creatures that interact with it. Opens up new dialogue options related to the Fade or arcane studies. Grants +50% XP for each codex entry unlocked. |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Arcane Knowledge is an Inquisition perk in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Information Arcane Knowledge opens up new dialogue options during certain conversations and quests. Additionally, it increases the amount of experience gained for each codex entry unlocked by 50%. This effect is not retroactive, but it will stack with other Knowledge perks as follows: * One knowledge perk: 75XP per codex entry * Two knowledge perks: 100XP per codex entry * Three knowledge perks: 125XP per codex entry * All four knowledge perks: 150XP per codex entry Uses Exalted Plains * All New, Faded for Her - Can be used to recognise that the mages corrupted Solas' friend, and to say "I can break it" regarding the summoning circle, which will start all pillars on half health. Both options will give . Haven * Minaeve - When speaking to Minaeve, this perk can be selected to recognize her as being born Dalish. Hinterlands * Measuring the Veil - Can be used to convince Mihris to hand over an Amulet of Power for Solas. * My Lover's Phylactery - Can be used to recruit Ellandra as an agent for Josephine (Connections). *But can still be added as agent if you have Vivienne with you when requesting her to join. Skyhold * Sit in Judgment - When judging Gereon Alexius, the perk can be used to recruit him as an Arcane Researcher for the Inquisition. This will unlock Judgment: The Magic Used in Redcliffe war table operation and recruit Alexius as an agent for Leliana. * Cassandra - Unlocks a conversation option which allows the Inquisitor to further discuss the Tranquil cure with Cassandra in Skyhold after Promise of Destruction is completed. Temple of Mythal * What Pride Had Wrought - Can be used to warn Morrigan about the dangers of drinking from the Well of Sorrows. The Descent DLC The Wellspring * The Descent - Can be used to figure out that the Wellspring is the Titan. * The Descent - Can be used to make the connection between lyrium and titan's blood. * The Descent - Can be used to say that dwarves can't perform magic. Deep Roads * The Descent - Can be used in the first conversation with Renn and Valta to point out the dangers of strange songs. * The Descent - Can be used on entering The Wellspring to note that the area beneath the Deep Roads feels different. Trespasser DLC The Darvaarad * Trespasser - Can be used to explain the Qunari stockpiling magical artifacts. Winter Palace * Trespasser - Can be used when trying to distract Iron Bull from noticing the Chargers. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition perks